Danielle Arion Bell
Fourteen-year-old Danielle was last seen at a party Robert Louis Bassett Jr.'s residence on Cedar Tree Lane in Cantonment, Florida. The witnesses left the party that night, leaving Danielle behind with Bassett. Bassett (who was in his mid-'20s at the time) allegedly threatened another individual after Danielle vanished. Investigators stated that the other male told officers that Bassett last saw Danielle on September 30, 2001 and provided Bassett's contact information to the police. He allegedly stalked the individual for several days afterwards. Bassett was arrested sometime after Danielle disappeared, but no charges have been filed against anyone in connection with her case. Authorities searched Bassett's residence after his arrest, but officials declined to publicly announce if any evidence was taken from the scene. Witnesses said that Danielle visited a park on the corner of Escambia Avenue and Lakewood Avenue in Cantonment on September 30, 2001. (The area where she was seen is near Bassett's house). Prior to her disappearance, Danielle had been in a relationship with Alfredo Gomez Sanchez Jr.; Sanchez was later convicted of lewd and lascivious behavior and molestation in connection with his sexual activity with Danielle before she disappeared. In the summer of 2007, Sanchez was charged with lying to investigators about his whereabouts at the time Danielle disappeared; he had told authorities he was with his female cousin at the time Danielle went missing, and he had not seen her for two or three weeks prior to his disappearance. Sanchez's cousin initially backed up his story, but she later recanted and said that he had not been with her. However, Sanchez has not been implicated in Danielle's disappearance. Danielle's disappearance remains classified a runaway, but foul play is now suspected in her case. She may have traveled to Panama City, Florida; New Orleans, Louisiana; or the state of Alabama. There is also a possibility that Danielle remained in the Pensacola area after her disappearance. Some agencies may list September 28, 2001 as the date of Danielle's disappearance. As of 2018, her case remains unsolved. Danielle resided in Pensacola, Florida in 2001. She attended Tate High School and was a member of the cheerleading squad. She was popular at school and enjoyed dancing and drawing. Her loved ones told investigators that Danielle had friends who may have had a negative influence on her behavior at the time. Danielle's nickname is "Dani." Description Danielle is described as a Caucasian female with light brown hair & blue eyes, weighs between 110- 120 pounds with a height of 5'4. She has pierced ears and her navel may be pierced as well. She has a small homemade tattoo of a purple Playboy bunny on her pelvic region. Danielle was last seen wearing a sky-blue halter top with glitter in the fabric, a blue Tommy Hilfiger jacket, black pants, black dress shoes with a medium heel, a dolphin-shaped ring, a heart-shaped ring, a silver neck chain, diamond earrings, a gold ring set with an emerald & two diamonds, and a gold ring set with a ruby & a garnet. She was also carrying a Tommy Hilfiger purse. Category:Missing by Year Category:2001